


A Promise Kept

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Cooking, Depression, F/F, Femslash February, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Hanekawa makes a promise she intends to keep.Day eight - promise
Relationships: Hanekawa Tsubasa/Oikura Sodachi
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 1





	A Promise Kept

“I’ll visit you every week. That’s a promise.” Tsubasa smiled. Sodachi just glared from across the room. Standing beside the class president was Koyomi, who was tugging on hersleeve. “We should get going.” She nodded and the pair left. As the door closed behind them, Sodachi stood still, holding her head in her hands.

A week later, Sodachi heard another knock on her door. She ignored it, initially, but after several minutes, a second knock rang out. Several minutes more brought a third. At that point, Sodachi groaned and walked over to the door. She glanced through the viewer into the hall. Standing outside idly was Tsubasa. Sodachi stared for a minute, debating with herself the course of action to take. It was only when the class president went to knock again that Sodachi, with a sigh, opened the door as far as she could without removing the lockchain. “What do you want?” Tsubasa cocked her head to the side. “I said I promised to visit you every week. It's been a week, so I'm here to check in.” Sodachi groaned. “I don't want you here.” She went to close the door, but as she did, Tsubasa caught it. “Can you at least tell me how you've been doing this week?” Sodachi didn't reply as she slammed the door.

Another week later, there was another knock. Sodachi stomped over to the door and pulled open the door, once again leaving the chain in place. From the hall, Tsubasa smiled at her. “Hello, Miss Oikura. How was your week?” Once again, Sodachi slammed the door in her face.

Another week passed and another knock came. Sodachi opened the door briefly before slamming it again in Tsubasa's face.

The next week, as the knocking came once more, Sodachi considered not answering. However, against her best judgement, she opened it anyway, then immediately closed it again.

One week later, another knock came. Sodachi walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She saw Tsubasa standing outside. She waved, and when she realized Sodachi wasn't going to immediately slam the door in her face, she spoke up. “How has your week been?” At which point, Sodachi slammed the door in her face.

Yet another week passed and the class president was at the door again. Sodachi stood by the door, still unopened, for some time, before sighing deeply and turning the handle. She glared at Tsubasa through the small crack. Tsubasa hesitated for a moment before waving. “Hello. How are you doing this week?” Sodachi stayed silent for several seconds, but finally relented and responded. “Why do you care?” Tsubasa seemed pleased at her words. “I made you a promise. I want to help you and this is how I will do that.” Sodachi stared blankly at her. “But… why? Why are you giving me this effort? You should just abandon me like everyone else has.” Tsubasa smiled. “That won’t happen. I made you a promise and that’s a promise I’m going to keep.” She cocked her head. “And besides, I care about you.” Sodachi groaned. “Can you stop that?” Tsubasa shook her head. “No can do. Do you want to answer me?” Sodachi rubbed the bridge of her eyes, but relented. “I'm doing terrible. I'm always doing terribly. Nothing has changed since you were first here.” Tsubasa nodded along with her words. “That's unfortunate, but hopefully you will get better soon.” She started walking away, but as she did, she turned around and said one last comment to Sodachi. “I'm glad you're finally warming up to me.”

Sodachi was waiting when the next knock came. She cracked the door, still without putting down the chain, which brought Tsubasa into her sight. Tsubasa waved and Sodachi waved back weakly. “Can I come in?” Sodachi shook her head. “No. You’re staying outside.” Tsubasa nodded. “Well, how long do you want to talk? If we’re just standing around, then we might not want to stand around for long. Sodachi responded with a small nod and a whisper. “Let’s keep this short.” Tsubasa nodded back. “Alright. Let’s start with the usual question. How are you doing?” Sodachi just shook her head again. “Skipping that.” Tsubasa nodded again. “Well, have you gotten the chance to do anything since I last talked to you?” Sodachi groaned. “Nope.” Tsubasa took a second to think before continuing. “Well, what about this, is there anything you like doing?” Sodachi glanced down. “Studying. Doing math problems. Not much else. Cooking.” Tsubasa perked up at that. “Oh, cooking? Tell me more about that. I really like cooking, but my friends tell me I’m not very good at it.” Sodachi looked up at Tsubasa briefly before turning her eyes to the ground again. “It’s not worth talking about. I cook for myself since I live alone. Not much more to it.” Tsubasa hummed a sound of disagreement. “I think it’s impressive. Even if it’s just because you live alone, I think it’s worth celebrating. Would you be interested in cooking for me some time? I’d really love to try it.” Sodachi blushed. “No.” With that, she glanced away. “I'm done talking now. Bye.” And she closed the door.

The next time Tsubasa knocked on the door, Sodachi was anticipating it. She opened the door, this time without the chain lock, and held it open. Tsubasa blinked several times before commenting. “Does this mean I can come in?” Sodachi swallowed nervously, but nodded. As Tsubasa entered, she noticed mentally how little had changed since her first visit months ago. Sodachi took a seat at the table, leaving Tsubasa standing for lack of another chair. “So then… How was your week?” Sodachi shook her head. “Pass.” Tsubasa bit her lip. “Alright, well, did you get to do anything this last week?” Sodachi shook her head again. “No. Just studying and schoolwork.” Tsubasa sighed. “Well... “ She paused, taking a second to think over her words. “Cooking. Did you make anything you’d like to talk about?” Sodachi buried her head in her knees briefly, but then looked up again. “Not really.” Tsubasa cocked her head to the side quizzicly. “Oh? You didn’t make anything exciting? Nothing new?” Sodachi stared at her for a second, then returned her head to its place in her knees. When she finally spoke up again, it was muffled and quiet. “Nothing.” Tsubasa smiled. “Well, in that case, why don't you tell me what you like to make? What are your favorites? What do you make often?” There was a pause, then another muffled reply. “Salads, mostly. Indian, too.” Tsubasa perked up. “Oh? Not much traditional then?” Sodachi shook her head weakly. “No. Don't really have a taste for it. It's too meat-based, too.” Tsubasa’s face lit up. “Oh? Tell me more about that? Are you vegetarian?” Sodachi hummed an affirmative. “I… have been for a while now. Started as a challenge to myself, just to see if I could. It became a habit, stuck around.” Tsubasa walked across the room and came to stand near Sodachi. “That's really impressive. I doubt I could do anything like that.” Sodachi turned away. “It's nothing. It's a choice I make when buying groceries. People always assume it’s some hardship I place on myself or some momentous task, but it’s not. It’s effortless. If anything, it saves me money.” She turned away, but Tsubasa walked around the room to follow her line of sight. “I still think it’s impressive. You shouldn’t diminish what you do.” She stopped, then started again. “You said last time that you wouldn’t want to cook for me, but I would really love to try the food you make sometime. Maybe I can learn some tips from you.” She beamed. Sodachi frowned. “I would rather not.” Tsubasa looked disappointed, but still relented. “Alright.” She pulled out her phone. “Unfortunately, I have somewhere to be soon, so I can’t stay long.” She turned for the door, but was interrupted by Sodachi. “Can’t… Can’t you stay longer?” Tsubasa sighed. “I wish I could, but I really do have somewhere to be. But I’ll be back next week! We’ll see each other again.” Sodachi nodded slowly and mumbled some unintelligible words of agreement, but when she looked up. “Can I at least have your phone number?” Tsubasa looked surprised, but listed off her number to Sodachi, who inputted it into her phone. After that, Tsubasa waved goodbye and hurried off to her next destination.

A week later, there was another knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> very important lesbians


End file.
